dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew River
Andrew River is the main protagonist for the Fanfiction story, The Human Peerage . This 10 year old is the only human to have a peerage without being a devil, but the entire supernatural world noticed this and is now trying to kill him. History After the passing of their parents, Lily and Andrew River moved to Kuoh. Lily was 15, raising her 6 year old brother and gaining her education at Kuoh Academy. After befriending Sons Sitri, Lily and Andrew got a reprieve and with Sona's help, Lily was able to finish her education and home school Andrew. But one night, a 10 year old Andrew was reading his favorite book series, wishing for his own peerage when an entire chess piece set appeared on his bed. Could his wish really have come true? Personality Andrew is a cheerful and smart person, despite his young age, he has a sense of logic that could astound anyone. But, while he is smart, he is still a 10 year old and is still getting an education, being home schooled by his older and beautiful sister, Lily River. Andrew is known to have mood swings, ranging from depressed and unsociable to angry and blood thirsty. This is a side effect of being the King piece of a peerage that is only supposed to work with Devil's, as he is human, it will mess with his emotions. Andrew has a deep and utter loathing towards people that think they are better than everyone else or are 'God's gift to the World'. This hatred stems from encounters with bullies and older people from his younger years. This hate shows itself when Andrew and his peerage meet Raiser Phenex for the first time. Andrew also has believes in both God and Jesus Christ, but it only extends to that they are real and they did things that no other human could do. Though, his faith is shaken slightly by the older sister of Claire Bradley, Katyusha, in the story, The Convocation. Appearance Andrew is a 10 year old kid with white hair and striking red eyes. His usual attire consists of a blue shirt, tan shorts and a black hoodie. Abilities While he is the first human to have a peerage, he only got one from his ability and willpower. He summoned an entire set of Evil Pieces to him by just wishing for it. Andrew calls this power his Wanting Gift, by wanting something hard enough, he can get it, the condition is that he really wants to have it and not just some childish wanting, he also has to be able to concentrate or it will not work. There are, however, things that Andrew cannot do. He can't want things that take time and energy to learn nor can he make himself grown up. His Wanting Gift is restrained to physical objects, such as weaponry or Evil Pieces and People, like some of his peerage pieces. Peerage Relationships Lily River Andrew's sister and only living relative, he is very close to her. Andrew is even willing to die for sister if it comes to it, though Lily would enter a depression that no one could free her from if he did, the same if she died. Andrew may have used his sister as a lab rat for his queen piece but he doesn't regret doing it, as it's another way to keep his sister alive. Kuroka Andrew's relationship with Kuroka is, for the moment, a brother-sister bond. He enjoys Kuroka's energy and doing pranks with her whenever he can. Jessica Voorhees Andrew and Jessica are close, though how close is up to debate. Andrew places his trust in Jessica and in return, the comic book killer does the same. Even though he is ten, Andrew knows that Jessica is very beautiful and isn't afraid to tell her so, much to the killer's enjoyment. Sona Sitri Andrew's adoptive Aunt and the only Devil that Andrew feels like she is apart of his family. Sona babysat Andrew when he was younger while his sister was finishing up her schooling at Kuoh Academy, thats when he started calling her 'Aunt Sona'. Since Sona hasn't told him to stop calling her that, Andrew will keep on calling Sona his Aunt. Sona is 18 years old, so she is only a year younger than Lily. TBA''__NOEDITSECTION__ Trivia *Andrew's first Rook, Jessica, is a female version of Jason Voorhees, but she isn't like her male counterpart **Jessica is able to speak and is very direct and blunt in her speech. **Jessica, unlike Jason, didn't come from a movie series. She is a comic book character who's series title is '''Friday Night's Horrors'. *Hun'e may look like a Predator from the AVP series but she is a completely different species and can speak English easily. *Andrews first favorite book series is Elementary SxS (Succubus x Sorceress) and his second is Henry Parker. **These two series are our '''Highschool DxD '''and '''Harry Potter '''series respectively. *Both Kassy and Lucy are Angels, even though Kassy is the 'Fallen' Angel of the pair. **Kassy is a 'Fallen Angel' in name only, as she still has her halo of power above her head, Fallen Angels loose this halo when they fall. *Yuuki is as powerful as the True Dracula, who is the first true vampire. She is of the True Dracula's bloodline and most other vampires fear her because of this. **Yuuki's nickname among the vampires is "Dracule Vampiress Incarnate" **Yuuki has place Gasper under her protection as his ward, much to the dismay of Rias Gremory. *Andrew has met '''Janet Buné '''but it was one of the few times that he has said that he would not want to relive that experience in the slightest. *Sona originally wasn't going to be Andrew's Aunt, it was going to be Rias, then Grayfia and then Serafall but those idea's were all scrapped and all that was left was Sona. *Andrew and his peerage are even weaker than a devil peerage, as he is human and the evil piece now, if its a normal piece, only gives half of its power to that person. If its a mutant piece, then that piece will have the full power of the evil piece. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Gojira126